


They were going to be okay

by MOrignal



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 06:10:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8434663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MOrignal/pseuds/MOrignal
Summary: That day on the Summer between sixth and seventh year, Lily Evans had planned on shopping with her friend Barbara. Except people in Diagon Alley panicked, the shopping was cancelled and they ran into James Potter.





	

**Author's Note:**

> You're free to read this as canon-compliant and cry or to read it as a prequel to my Everybody lives fic (titled "Draco's Diary") and join me into the pit of denial. 
> 
> Happy Halloween / Jily day, people !

Lily and Barbara had no idea what was going on. They only knew they had to go as far as they could until it was safe. They had planned on a shopping day at Diagon Alley but shortly after they had arrived at the Leaky Cauldron, someone had ran into the pub and screamed “they’re coming ! Death Eaters ! Death Eaters in Knockturn Alley !”. Instead of rushing towards the fireplace with the crowd they had taken the door that lead into muggle London. Or, as Lily called it, the rest of London. It probably wasn’t Death Eaters that had been spotted in Diagon Alley, rather Voldemort’s supporters or people with a horrible sense of humor. But just to be safe the girls were going...somewhere else. First, they had to make it to the underground. Then they would decide where to go.

Barbara stopped, bent and rest her hands on her knees. She was panting. Lily didn't notice right away and she had to admit she hoped she wouldn't until it was too late. But then she stopped, turned and went back.

-Barbara ! Don't stop without telling me !

-I..am...slowing you...down

-Nobody’s after us. And even if that were, I wouldn’t leave you behind.

 

Lily waited for Barbara to catch her breath, took her hand and lead them to the underground station.

While Lily was wondering where to go - not her sister’s that was for sure - someone sat in front of her. She distractedly noted that the person was wearing the same santiags and ridiculous jeans as James. They couldn’t go to Barbara’s, it was too far by train and if there was indeed an attack it was safer to not use magic. That stranger in front of her had a nice face. And a nice smi...Wait what was James Potter doing on the underground ?

-James ? What are you doing here ??

-Hi Evans. Hi Sanders. Can’t I take the train ?

Barbara waved at him, and gave Lily a knowing look.

-I remember you being in awe when Remus and I told you about it.

-Well it’s convenient, especially when you want to go to muggle places. Where were you going ?

The girls exchanged a look.

-Have you heard about Diagon Alley ?

-I’ve been going there since forever… and that’s where you’ve done your school shopping for six years…

-Idiot. I mean… We were there and people panicked saying there was an attack… Did you hear anything about it ?

-Oh. No, sorry. Hey, do you need somewhere to stay ? I guess you’re not going to your sister’s…

-Oh thank god, yes we do, I was wondering where we could go… Are you sure it won’t be a problem ?

-Nah, it’s cool, my parents love having people around. Besides they’re on a trip this week and Sirius is visiting Remus until tomorrow.  
  


*

It was late afternoon when they arrived to the Potter estate. Every window was dark and the house was very quiet, except for an old clock somewhere.

A year ago Lily would have had half-expected a prank being pulled on them but she had grown to trust James since then. She considered him a friend.

Barbara wrote her parents and then the three of them had dinner in the kitchen - so James could cook ! - they played cards games until Barbara started dozing off. James showed them their rooms, they made the beds and left Barbara to sleep.

-So… What now ? James was slightly blushing.

-I don’t know. I don’t really feel like sleeping.

-I was buying records today, do you want to listen to them ? I bought that recording of Il Seraglio you told me about…

-Really ? Why didn’t you say so sooner ?

James and Lily stayed up for a long time, listening to opera records and lying on James’ bed. It felt good. There were moments where they were worrying about the future, the attack they still hadn’t heard about, and how many attacks were still to come before Voldemort was stopped. It was during one of these moments that Lily took James’ hand. It felt reassuring. But they mostly enjoyed the music and each other’s presence. It was during one of these moments that James kissed Lily. They kept on kissing long after the music had stopped and fell asleep in each other’s arms.

 

*

 

-Sirius !

Lily flew in Sirius' arms.

-Hi doll.

-I'm so happy to see you !

-So... he's the one you're hugging. I'm going to be jealous, Lils, intervened James.

-Well you're the one I kissed this morning. You can't have it all.

Sirius dropped the bag he was holding and put his hands in the air.

-Whoah there. First of all: what ???

They both gave him smug looks. James blushed, Lily had a snarky smile. She was the one to answer:

-We kissed. This morning. And yesterday evening.

-And in the middle of the night too.

-It sort of just...happened.

 

Sirius playfully shoved James.

-At last, mate ! Better late than never, right ?

-What ? asked Lily, trying her best to look surprised and to not giggle too much

-He's had that huge crush on you for years you know...

-Sirius ! cried an offended James

-Really ? I had absolutely no idea ! she really was giggling now.

-You two should talk about it. While you do that I’ll go to my room.

-I think I’ll change first. James’ shirt is very soft and all but I’d be more comfortable with pants on.

With that she ascended the stairs leaving them in the hallway.

 

-So. Is the crush thing really embarassing or just a little bit ? What do you think ?

Sirius gave him a sorry look and picked his small bag, heading upstairs too.

-Mate, I'm pretty sure that if she kissed you she must have had a crush on you too.

-Right. But mine has been for years. And you just told her that !

-I never said hers hasn't been for years too. Nor did I say it was.

-You're being confusing.

-I really think you should talk about it with her.

-Remind me to remind you that, next time you're whining about Remus not loving you.

-No. And I never do that.

 

*

 

-Soooo… you had a crush on me.

-Hm.. well, didn’t the whole kissing thing made it obvious ?

-That and the billion times you asked me out before. Also the poems and the songs. And all the times you acted stupidly to impress me.

-Why were you acting surprised before ?

-To embarrass you.

-Lily Evans, you’re horrible.

-Shouldn’t you have noticed six years ago ? Or last year when we became friends ?

-Speaking of that… Look, I want things to stay like they are. I want to keep listening operas together, laughing together, talking at 2 am when everyone is sleeping, falling asleep on your lap, waking up and finding out I drooled on your pajamas but your hand is in my hair and it feels great. I want everything to stay the same, just with more kissing and cuddling and telling you how beautiful and brilliant you are. And dates. I want to take you on dates. The opera, maybe ?

Lily's smile was a thousand watts. She slung her arms around his neck and kissed him.

-Oy kids, get a room !

In that moment it felt like they were going to be okay. The attacks would stop soon. The murderers would be arrested. Soon they would walk the streets feeling safe, they wouldn’t flee any more, they would build their lives feeling at peace. It would be sweet and wonderful and they were going to be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a dream I had and I thought the plot would go well with Jily. Barbara is an OC because Lily needs friends outside the Marauders (also because she was in the dream. And she looked like Penelope Garcia from Criminal Minds).
> 
> For some reason I think Lily would have introduced James to operas and he would have loved it. And they listen to Entführung Aus dem Serail / Il Sergalio for no other reason that I love this opera. You can listen to it there : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vS87tOFhZfU


End file.
